TagiYuu Love Stories
by Alena Dolphin
Summary: A series of one-shots/drabbles, depicting the relationship between Tagiru Akaishi and Yuu Amano. Posted in no order, but I do try to keep a continuity/timeline with them.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. People say starting small is good right? Well, here I go. This is written for the One Ship Boot Camp Challenge, with the prompt 'beloved'._

* * *

I don't understand really, I still don't. How did I end up falling in love with this idiot? They say love is blind and maybe it really is. I don't know when Tagiru came into my life and when he made such a special place in my heart. He kept on reaching out and I kept on responding to his pull. We used to bicker so much back then, he grated my last nerve, always trying to beat Taiki-san, always trying to be the best but not anymore.

I know there's no one else I could care so much about. No one else that I need as long as he's by my side, since he's always there when I need him. Taiki-san is too, he's an amazing friend but it's not the same. Taiki-san is amazing and perfect in every way too but Tagiru is and will always be my one and only beloved.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry I got a little bit busy in real life, which is why this took so long. This uses the prompt 'blush' and will be a little longer than the last one. Thank you for all the support and I hope you…enjoy!_

* * *

It was a bright sunny day at school and everyone was on their lunch break.

Taiki and Yuu were sitting together at the basketball courts, sharing their lunch.

"Where's Tagiru?" Taiki asked Yuu who shrugged a little.

"I don't know, he was in class but he went somewhere afterwards," Yuu said, looking a bit puzzled about this. Tagiru had been acting rather strange around him lately. When he tried to bicker with him, he wouldn't fight back, rather he'd get flustered and run off, not responding. It was actually quite disturbing to see his usually hyper friend like this.

"That's odd, where could he go?" Taiki wondered. He didn't have to wonder long though as Tagiru then came outside, moving to join the two of them. Yuu's fangirls and a lot of the school students were hanging around close by doing their own thing.

"Tagiru, where have you been?" Yuu demanded to know. "We were worried."

Tagiru shifted a little, debating on how to begin before giving it up on how to say it. "Sorry Yuu. I didn't know how to say it at all you know. I mean we were always friends and I didn't know if this kind of thing was normal, since I had never heard of liking a guy before you know. It was always about girls and everything…"

"Tagiru," Taiki interrupted gently. "Breathe." He frowned as a crowd gathered around them, considering how loud Tagiru was being. He opened his mouth to tell them to go away for a little bit when Tagiru cut in.

"I love you, Yuu!" Tagiru blurted out. "Like not just as a friend! I want to ask you out on a date and want to have dinner and take you to prom."

Taiki facepalmed as Yuu turned red. Honestly, there were so many better ways to say that. Whispers were being passed amongst the crowd and Yuu's fangirls were glaring hard at Tagiru for even suggesting such a thing.

"I…I…" Yuu spluttered, blushing profusely having no idea what to reply. "T-that's just completely ridiculous, Tagiru! You're...your annoying!" The words spilt out before he could even stop them and the blond put a hand to his mouth, horror crossing his face at the hurt that flashed in Tagiru's eyes. Stumbling back, Yuu then ran from there, not knowing where he was going. It was wrong to run out of school like this but he had no idea how to handle this situation.

He sunk to his knees right next to a tree right outside the school. How could he have said that to Tagiru? _Oh god, oh god, I really messed up, didn't I? I can't believe I told Tagiru he was annoying right after he confessed to me! He probably thinks I hate him..._

"You were a bit harsh," A familiar voice said from behind him. "But I think it was understandable."

Yuu turned to see Taiki had followed him out.

The blond felt his eyes well up with tears. "I-I didn't mean to...there was so many people there...and I got scared."

Taiki pulled Yuu into a hug. "Hey, I know that. Don't worry."

Yuu shook his head, almost numbly in Taiki's embrace. "You know that but Tagiru doesn't...he'll think I hate him."

Taiki sighed a little, pausing a moment before speaking. "Do you like him?"

Yuu flushed at the question, turning red at even the thought of it. He liked Tagiru, yes, but in what way? There were times when the young gogglehead grated his very last nerve but lately, he had begun enjoying Tagiru's company a lot. When he was happy, it was like the whole world had brightened around them. When he was sad, it was like everything had dulled. The thought made him turn even redder than he already was and he tried to shake it off.

"I...I have to go, I'm talking a half-day," Yuu mumbled before running away from Taiki as well.

Taiki sighed. "Oh Yuu..." They needed another way to solve this...he took out his cell phone, ringing Akari.

* * *

_I must be the biggest idiot alive...how could I think Yuu would say yes? _Tagiru had been knocked down to the ground before but he had always been able to get back up. But right now, it felt like some super powerful digimon had knocked the wind out of him so badly that he couldn't even find the strength to stand anymore. A strange chuckle left his lips. What did he think? Just because he became a superstar didn't mean he was **Yuu's** superstar.

Yuu thought he was an idiot. There was no way he could have ever met the blond's standards. In the end, it felt like he wasn't really a superstar at all. He was supposed to be focusing on class but all he could think about was Yuu's rejection. He felt his phone buzz in his back pocket right then as the teacher gave him a scolding look. Tagiru quickly stood up.

"Sorry, bathroom," Tagiru excused, running out of the classroom so he could check the text since he had seen it was from Taiki-san.

* * *

The next day, Taiki seemed to be rather insistent to take Tagiru to the beach with him. Despite his many protests against going anywhere, Taiki had been rather persistent and in the end, Tagiru gave in. As they arrived at the beach, Taiki suddenly stopped causing Tagiru to bump into him.

"Oof Taiki-san!" Tagiru stumbled back a little, eyes wide as he saw Yuu and Akari standing there. "Sorry Taiki-san but now I really need to go." He made to turn and leave.

"Wait, Tagiru!" Yuu's voice caused Tagiru to stop in his tracks.

Tagiru hesitated, then looked at Yuu. "What? Going to tell me more about why your rejecting me?"

Yuu winced, expression wilting and then it firmed, causing him to quickly shake his head. "I didn't mean to. I just...I panicked, Tagiru."

Taiki tugged at Akari's hand, pulling her away and giving the two some privacy.

Tagiru huffed. Panicking was not an excuse to be rude. Stubbornly, he made to follow Taiki and Akari, but Yuu suddenly reached over grabbing his hand.

"I didn't have time to think back then," Yuu admitted quietly. "Everyone was watching and I got flustered." He blushed. "I didn't say what I really wanted to say back then."

Tagiru stared. "Eh?"

Yuu smiled a little. "I've been thinking a lot about you lately. And um, if I could rewind that moment, I'd..." He averted his gaze almost shyly. "I'd say yes every single time."

Tagiru felt the heat rush up to his cheeks as Yuu said those words and for once, had no idea what to say. "R-Really? You mean that?" All of this seemed so surreal, Yuu saying yes.

Yuu nodded, still red. "I'm bad at saying it...but um I'll say this much, I feel the same way and want to go to prom with you." It was too soon for him to say "I love you" without stuttering through it.

Tagiru laughed a little now, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He realised his and Yuu's hands were still intertwined and curled the blond closer into his arms, tucking a piece of the other's hair behind his ear.

Yuu, a bit embarrassed at the sudden gesture of affection buried his head in Tagiru's shoulder blades, relishing in the other's warmth.

Taiki and Akari watched from the distance, smiling at them.

_Finally..._


End file.
